


YugKook/97 line- AVATAR AU

by imsokyoriosyeh (jesperwrites_norights)



Series: no beta we die like men [1]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperwrites_norights/pseuds/imsokyoriosyeh
Summary: “I’ll write you.”“You don’t have my address.”“Then you write me,” Yugyeom laughed, “It’s what friends do.”“So, if we were more than that?”“You’d also send me presents.”Jungkook smiled, “Oh god.”“You still owe me another dance chosen one,” Yugyeom called as he turned to run, “Bye.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom
Series: no beta we die like men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786804
Kudos: 15





	1. I See You Looking at Me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will have no coherent end! it's just a pretty ok draft i had in the version history of one of my fanfic docs and it felt bad to just keep it there forever bec shits cute. (yugkook in this day n age i ask u, tf jesper)

"You wanna dance?"

"I don't dance," Yugyeom lied, yelling over the ridiculously loud drums.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"I DON'T DANCE."

"SHAME. YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON TONS OF SHIT."

"Like what?" 

"WHAT?"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"WELL, MUSIC IS ONE. SINGING AND DANCING. DO YOU SING?"

"No, not really."

"WHAT?"

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and turned away, just another drunk guy at the festival, he supposed.

A hand caught on his, and he turned to see the same guy, looking him straight at the eye. He would have shoved him off, but the guy was blushing.

And his eyes were sprakling, distractingly so.

"Wait, I’m sorry, about that. If it made you uncomfortable or something."

"It's fine."

They were quiet for a moment, the drums quieting down along with them, it got pretty awkward. Then a new song started up, and he smiled at the drummers

"Oh, man I love this song."

"What song is this?" He asked.

"It's a heavy beat version of this folk song. It’s really fun to sing--um actually, to  _ yell  _ along to. But yeah."

He started dancing. Small movements at first, then all out, complete with twerking and shimmying. At one point his shirt came untucked and his pants rolled out of his boots, but he didn’t seem to notice. Or care.

_ Who is this guy?  _ Yugyeom wondered.

"By the way," he turned to look at him. "My name's Jungkook."

"I'm Yugyeom."

"Cool. Dance with me."

"No, sorry," He said, then louder, he said; " _ I really do  _ not  _ dance. _ "

"So, I'm assuming this is your first time here," Jungkook grinned. "Because EVERYONE HERE DANCES AT SOME POINT. THIS IS SUCH A GREAT MIX!"

"They don't dance," Yugyeom pointed at Jackson and Mark over by the bar. Then Jackson got up and pulled Mark onto the dance floor. "Fuck, nevermind."

"See?" He offered him a hand. He took it, by the pinky. "Next song is slow.  _ May I have this dance? _ "

_ Fuck.  _

"Sure." He said.

The next song cued up, and it was as mainstream as anything can get. It was the song he heard in all four nations he’d traveled _. _ He knew it, and he could reach it. So he sang, and did this kind of this jazz step thing, and Jungkook followed, he was  _ good. _

“ _ I don’t dance _ ,” Jungkook teased him lightly.

“I don’t dance for everyone,” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, “Remember that.”

Jungkook swung him down for the bridge. Just his luck, he slipped on a damp part of the ground, bringing Jungkook down with him. He laughed, and it was all very sparkly. His eyes got sparkly, there were suddenly glitters in his hair, his tongue twinkled.

Holy  _ shit  _ why was he looking at his tongue. Fuck. Anyway, he laughed.

"You have to come here again tomorrow." He said. "You  _ have  _ to. I will hunt. You. Down. If I have to."

"Sure." He said, “After the circus?”

“Why can't I meet you before that?”

Jungkook leaned in, and Yugyeom laughed again. Drunk, Jungkook was so drunk, he could smell it on his breath. But so was Yugyeom, so… 

“I’m a performer,” Yugyeom admitted, “At the circus, I’ll be rehearsing the whole day before that.”

Jungkook smiled even wider, and teased, “ _ I don’t dance for everyone _ .”

“I don’t dance,” Yugyeom smiled, “I do fake-bending.”

“...so you dance,” Jungkook licked his lips.

_ God _ , his tongue was so sparkly.

“Bending is just dancing, but with elements. Without elements, it’s just dancing,” Jungkook rambled, “So you’re a dancer.”

Yugyeom shrugged, “You got me.”

They stayed, seated on the semi-moist dirt, staring and smiling at each other way longer than two straight, sober guys ever would.

“Excuse me! Pardon, pard-- _ move! _ ”

Jungkook rolled his eyes as the guy previously shouting and elbowing through the crowd shoved his way to them.

“YAH JUNGKOOK. Get your ass here!”

“Jin-hyeong,” Jungkook groaned.

“Nope, you’re too drunk, we’re going home,” the guy moved to grab Jungkook, then saw Yugyeom and nodded, “Oh, hello. Sorry if he bothered you.”

“He didn’t,” Yugyeom said, and Jungkook blushed.

“That’s good, well, we’re going now,” Jin pulled Jungkook up by the arm.

Jungkook twisted to face Yugyeom, “See you tomorrow night?”

“See you.”

\\\\\

“Well, someone’s dressing up tonight,” Jackson laughed, poking at Yugyeom through his woven shirt, “Who’s the lucky girl this time?”

Yugyeom sent him a bitch face, “There was never a girl.”

“The guy then,” Bam yelled form across the room, still half naked (bottom half,) “Who’s the lucky dude?”

“His name is Jungkook,” Yugyeom replied.

Jackson spat his drink out in a spray of orange, and Youngjae turned around in the couch, “There’s actually a guy?”

“Oooh, Yugyeom’s gettin’ out there!” Sana squealed, slapping Yugyeom on the shoulder,  _ hard _ .

“Is he an earthbender?” Youngjae asked, moving from the couch to the seat in front of him, “Where did you meet him?”

“All I know is he’s a bender. I met him at the festival.”

“Oh, is this the guy you were dancing with last night?” Mark asked, looking up from his routine scroll.

“You danced with him?” Jackson yelled, disbelieving, “Within minutes of meeting him? You?”

“Is it that suprising?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and dropped into Youngjae’s space on the couch, “Yugyeom’s always been a little hoe.”

_ Little? _

“Eh, true,” Mina shrugged, throwing a pair of leather tights at Bam’s face.

“Is he watching tonight?” Jaebum asked, “Also where is the eyeliner stamp?”

“Here, you heathen,” Jungyeon rolled her eyes and tossed him the piece of rubber, “Who the fuck uses the  _ eyeliner stamp.” _

“I’m pretty sure he’s watching,” Yugyeom shrugged.

“Point him out to me,” Chaeyoung yelled, “I wanna see his face when we do shit.”

“We can call him out to volunteer,” Jihyo piped up, wrapping an arm around Tzuyu’s waist, “For our magic act.”

Tzuyu hummed, “I’ll saw him in half.”

Dahyu laughed, “Or just pull his pants off along with the box.” 

“You fucking assholes,” Yugyeom groaned, strapping his best boots on and shifting his necklace.   
“Welcome the circus, kid,” Momo remarked blankly.

“Show starts in five,” The ringmaster called.

\\\\\

He hadn’t pointed Jungkook out to the others. He didn’t need to. The guy was just sitting in the stands, sparkling. Yugyeom couldn’t look away from where he was watching backstage. He stayed in the same corner by the ring entrance through the whole first act, and midway into the second.

“Dude, move,” Dahyun pushed him back lightly, “You’re gonna be seen in the ring.”

So it was the acrobats’ turn. All of them where supposedly ‘airbenders’, because they could ‘fly’. Dahyun, Mark, Bambam, and Jackson would perform a comedy act so borderline offensive to airbenders that it was entertaining, complete with Dahyun’s skirt flying up while she walked the tightrope, and Jackson throwing each of them into the air.

After that, Momo would rappel down from the tightrope poles, under the guise of a fire bender, while Mina would dance with her, in guise of a water bender. They’d dance as a symbol of peace, which would go around well among the earth people. 

And after all that was him, the finale. The master of all four elements.

The circus avatar.

“Golly gee, look at her go!” Bam shielded his eyes exaggeratedly and watched Dahyun on the tightrope, “Ya think she’ll fall, Big Wang?”

“Naw man, naw,” Jackson replied in the most offensive southern accent known to man, “Dubu’s a strong gal, sh’ain’t going nowhere with the wind on her side.”

On cue, a strong gust of wind (from the window fans) made Dahyun’s skirt balloon. She jumped onto her toes and feigned surprise.

“Golly, I’ll be flying real high today!” She exclaimed, “C’mon, y’all should join me!”

Another gust blew her skirt all the way up, showing her undershorts; yellow and covered in purple eggplants. The crowd laughed as she gasped and fell from the tightrope--

Wait.

“Is that part of the act?” Yugyeom asked the ringmaster, who looked up.

“Uh, no,” The ringmaster, JYP, frowned, “Don’t think so.”

Dahyun had caught herself on one of the lower ropes, smiling strainedly and glaring at Jackson and Bam below her, “Oopsy, daisy! I done goof! Halp, HALP!”

Bam and Jackson almost completely broke character, not quite on Dahyun’s level of professionalism. Waiting on the swing above, Mark had gone pale.

“We need to do something!” Nayeon, the lead ring girl said, “Dahyun’s 20 feet in the air!”

“Oh, well shit,” JYP rubbed his chin, ‘thoughtfully’, “I wonder what--”

“OH MY GOD,” Jihyo shoved past him, “Tell Momo to get up there and help her!”

JYP frowned, “She’d be a bit early--”

“Sir, Dahyun might die if we’re too late,” Jae, the stage director, said quickly, “Can Mark not swing from where he is to get her?”

“He won’t reach her on the swing,” Jinyoung said, “And jumping to her could make it worse.”

“HALP!”

Dahyun was slipping, coming out of character, her cries more desperate than comical. Jackson and Bam were still trying to maintain their accents while positioning themselves to catch her. The crowd was starting to notice.

“Give the boys a sheet to catch her.”

“I have an idea, give the boys a cloth--”

“That was my idea.”

Dahyun slipped.

And she floated.

He skirt ballooned like a parachute, and she fell slowly, swaying from side to side until she landed safely in Jackson’s arms.

Yugyeom, Jackson, Bam, and literally everyone who saw it gaped.

Bam seemed to be the first to snap back into character, “Golly, miz Dubu, that was quite a flying you did!”

“Yee, it was,” Dahyun laughed shakily, “But I betcha Old Man Burger could do it better!”

Taking that as his cue, Mark yelled “YEE-HAW!” and jumped onto the swing and backflipped off of it. He landed with the tightrope platform right between his legs, and thankfully, the slapstick caught the audience off guard, and they laughed.

“What a ol’ coot,” Jackson remarked, and the crowd applauded as the lights went down.   
  


Yugyeom looked up as the light’s went off, and Caught Jungkook in the audience, cheering along with everyone else, but sweating, and panting.

“We’re overtime,” Jae said as the ring went black, “Momo, Mina, to your cues.”

\\\\\

“Jungkook!” Yugyeom called over the crowd, praying he would hear him.

He did, Jungkook turned and smiled, making his way back toward him.

“You were great,” He said, still smiling, “I’ve never seen anyone dance like that.”

“Thanks,” Yugyeom blushed, and before he could stop himself, he added, “Weren’t so 

bad yourself.”

“My dancing last night?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow, “That was nothing.”

“No, I meant today, during the Airbenders act,” Yugyeom tested, “Effects like that don’t come around very often.

Jungkook paled.

Yugyeom was scared for a moment that he’d get mad, maybe it was a secret he hadn’t wanted anyone to know. Maybe it was a stigma to be an airbender in the earth kingdom.

“You saved my friend’s life,” Yugyeom added quickly, “So, you know, thank you. I owe you something for it, a drink maybe? Or another dance?”

Jungkook was still silent. Yugyeom shifted, now regretting that he said all that in the middle of the bustling festival crowd.

Finally Jungkook spoke, not looking him in the eye, “Would you come with me? To somewhere less…crowded?”

Yugyeom bit his lip, “Sure.” 

Jungkook took his hand, and they weaved through the crowd almost expertly. Jungkook seemed to be a master at following paths, and Yugyeom was just very good at avoiding people in general.

The path they took led out to a secluded dead end overlooking the bay. The moon glittered on the water, yet Jungkook still sparkled even brighter. It was almost too distracting.

Jungkook still didn’t meet his eyes, “Tell me what you think.”

“What I…well, I guess I’m surprised,” Yugyeom laughed slightly, “Airbenders are so damn rare these days, never thought I’d find one in the Earth kingdom of all places.”

Jungkook glanced up at him.

“I never knew Airbenders were so amazing either,” Yugyeom shrugged, smiling, “Or maybe it’s just you.”

Jungkook blushed, but still didn’t look at him, “You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

Yugyeom nodded.

“No, I mean,” Jungkook ran a hand through his hair, and Yugyeom could swear glitters fell out of it, “I mean I have something more to tell you, but I don’t think I can until Saturday.”

Yugyeom frowned, “The last day of the festival?”

_ Maybe the last day they’d ever see each other. _

“Yeah well, I only met you yesterday,” Jungkook smiled, finally meeting his eyes, “While drunk. I can’t go spilling all my secrets.”

“Not yet,” Yugyeom agreed, “That would be boring.”

“Boring?”

“Then I’d have nothing to drill out of you,” Yugyeom laughed, “So are we gonna dance or what?”

Jungkook laughed, his eyes twinkling, “Yes please.”

\\\\\

“You like lamb skewers?”

“I love lamb skewers.”

“Me too,” YUgyeom laughed.

“You’ve got a bit for sauce on your…”

“On my?”

Jungkook brushed his thumb by the side of YUgyeom’s mouth. Both of their faces went completely red.

“Oh my god I’m sorry.”

“No it’s…thank you?”

“You’re welcome?”

\\\\\

“ Shit, Jin-hyeong’s here, run!”

“Why are you always running from you’re hyeongs?”

“They’ll make me go home early, y’know, to sleep and shit because I’m a growing boy apparently.”

“Lol, that’s me.”

\\\\\

“Show me some airbending tricks.”

“WHAT?”

“SHOW ME SOME AIRBENDING TRICKS.”

“SURE. DO YOU TRUST ME?”

“...YES.”

“OKAY, THEN JUMP.”

\\\\\

It was Saturday. 

It was the end of his last performance in the Earth kingdom, in front of Jungkook.

_ Oh fuck. _

“Dude, dude!” Bam rammed him into a hug, “What the hell man, you went so hard back there! Never seen you do that.”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom panted, looking back out to the stands.

Jungkook was beaming. 

“You did great, Gyeom,” Jackson laughed, clapping him on the back.

“That was cool,” Tzuyu admitted offhandedly.

“It looked so real,” Sana laughed, “Are you sure you’re not a bender?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d know,” Yugyeom laughed.

“Nah, you’d probably find out by accident,” Bam cackled, squeezing him even tighter.

Jackson punched him affectionately, “ True though.”

\\\\\

“You scared me,” Yugyeom laughed.

He couldn’t find Jungkook in the crowd. After an hour of looking, he decided to just take his chances and make his way to the dead end where they had gone on Tuesday evening.

SUre enough, Jungkook was here

“I thought you decided to ditch,” Yugyeom pouted, “Or that you died on me or something.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jungkook blinked, “I just…”

Yugyeom leaned over the rail, expectant, “Mhm?”

“...could you narrate your routine?”

“What?”

“You’re avatar routine, could you narrate the choreo?” 

“Um,” Yugyeom was suddenly embarrassed, his practice terms weren’t exactly, well… “Okay. Battle position.”

Jungkook took an earthbending battle stance, something he must have picked up despite being an airbender.

“Groundbreaker stomp.”

Jungkook stomped, and the ground shook underneath YUgyeom’s feet, cracking around Jungkook’s stomp.   
  


“Next.”

“Uh, water break?”

Jungkook raised his hands, and water from the bay flew up into mist, spraying YUgyeom slightly.

He almost forgot how to speak, “Volcanic talent.”

Jungkook sighed, “Couldn’t that have been last?”

A small, orange ball of flame appeared on his fingertip and danced across his palm, before going out almost immediately.

“Last?”

Yugyeom gulped, “Sweep me off my feet.”

The wind howled in his ears and formed a sort of cocoon around him. Jungkook took the stance Yugyeom had, an arm raised, feet in first position, then he shifted his weight forward.

Yugyeom’s ass flattened against the railing.

“Pose of peace.”

Then the wind died down, and the cracks closed. The mist receded, and suddenly Jungkook was standing right in front of him, lowering his hands and leaning on the rail, panting, and smiling, looking at him expectantly.

Yugyeom stared back, “What?”

Jungkook laughed at his face, “Well?”

“WHAT?” Yugyeom blanched, “wh--IS THIS WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME?”

“Maybe,” Jungkook tried to stop smiling, but he couldn’t, “Are you mad?”

“No…I don’t know!” Yugyeom slammed his hands onto the railing, “You’re the actual Avatar! I spend most of my week pretending to be the goddamn peace bringer, master of all four elements or whatever, and you’re actually--!”

Jungkook frowned, “Um--”

“It’s--you’ve been watching me do all that and…”

“You’re mad,” Jungkook looked away, “You’re scared?”

No, not mad. Yugyeom was scared, obviously, not of Jungkook, but of the fact that Jungkook was constantly being sought out by the fire nation and this was all real… 

…and he pretended to be Jungkook. 

“No I’m…” Yugyeom went completely red, “No, I’m embarrassed. You should’ve told me sooner, then I wouldn't have let you watch that fucking routine--”

“I liked the routine,” Jungkook argued, “It was cool. And your form is way better than mine anyway.”

“I--” Yugyeom squeezed his eyes shut, his face still burning, “I need a drink.”

“I’ll buy you one.”

“No, as in, drinking water,” Yugyeom sighed, “The ale comes later.”

“What about juice instead?”

“...that works, I guess.”

“Good, because I have more to tell you.”

\\\\\

It was and hour before sunrise and the tent had been collapsed into a foot long triangle. All the equipment and otherwise was being loaded into the elephant pulled carriage.

“Already?”

Jungkook came running towards them, the earth under him also shifting slightly to push him forward.

“We leave at dawn,” Yugyeom smiled sadly, “Sorry.”

“...It’s okay,” Jungkook shrugged, “It’s your job.”

_ Your job…  _

“What about you?” Yugyeom lowered his voice, “Will you, all of you, stay here?”

All of them, as in the revolution. The “Bulletproof Army” of oppressed peoples, benders and non benders alike, fighting against anti-bender ideals and tyranny.

Jungkook, the avatar, was their figure head, the leading argument for their rights, like a Messiah of sorts.

“The hyungs and I will,” Jungkook nodded, “We have spies in your troupe to the fire nation.”

“Spies in the troupe?” Yugyeom glanced at the other staff and performers incredulously, “Who?”

“I can’t say,” Jungkook hummed, “I don’t know all of them but we have three, well, four as of right now.”

Jungkook reached into his pocket and produced a small, rough violet crystal hung on a thin chain. It was encased in wound silver wire bent into two parallelograms.

The symbol of the revolution.

Yugyeom stared, and Jungkook noticed and shifted, “Um, it’s a purple crystal for the spies. Mine’s black.”

It clicked, “Me?”

“Yes,” Jungkook pursed his lips, “It was the only way the hyeongs would let me tell you everything.”

“Why did you need to tell me?” Yugyeom mumbled.

“I wanted to. I just,” Jungkook pinked slightly, “I trust you.”

Yugyeom felt a little warm at that, but still, “I can’t accept this. I’m…just a circus performer, I can’t help the revolution.”

“But you can, “ Jungkook insisted, “That’s the whole point, anyone can. And you travel a lot so you’ll get to know plenty of places--”

“I can’t get involved in the war, “ Yugyeom said quickly, “And you already have spies, why me?”

“...Because you’re a good performer. Because you deserve so much more than just your bending acts and stunts,” Jungkook went even redder, “and I like you, I want to see you again.”

Yugyeom blushed hard. He had not been ready to hear that.

“...I’ll think about it.”

Jungkook looked at him, then nodded, pressing the pendant into his hand, “Even if you don’t want to, keep it. It’ll protect you.”

Yugyeom’s hands warmed at the contact, “Okay. Thanks.”

He hung the chain around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. Jungkook smiled at him.

“Gyeom!” Bam yelled from the carriage, “Where's your shit?”

“Coming!” Yugyeom turned away, “So, um…”

“You should go fix your stuff.”

“Yeah I’ll…thank you.”

“It’s no problem. I should be thanking you really.”

“No but you bought me food everyday this week. You paid for all the festival entertainment. You trusted me with enough information to kill you.”

“Isn’t that what friends do for each other?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Yugyeom snorted, “Well, at least, not just friends.”

_ Oh god. _

They both went red and looked away from each other.

“W-well,” Jungkook stuttered, “Then I guess we’re not, you know, just friends?”

Jungkook looked away, his eyes and lips sparkling in the dim street lights. Yugyeom sighed slightly.

“YUGYEOM GET YOUR SHIT!”

Yugyeom grinned, still red, “I’ll write you.”

“You don’t have my address.” 

“Then you write me,” Yugyeom laughed, “It’s what friends do.”

“So, if we were more than that?”

“You’d also send me presents.”

Jungkook smiled, “Oh god.”

“You still owe me another dance chosen one,” Yugyeom called as he turned to run, “Bye.”

Jungkook gave a small wave as Yugyeom sprinted back to the caravan.

“Well?” Jackson smirked.

“Well what?” Yugyeom snorted.

“You’re still pink,” Youngjae laughed, “So cute, Gyeom!”

“Did you get his address, so you can write?” Sana giggled.

“No,” Yugyeom grinned, “He’s writing me.”

Bam whooped, “Daaamn, you got game.”

“You’ve known him for a week,” Jinyoung scoffed, “How are you sure he will?”

“Says the guys who fucked his boyfriend a day after they met,” Jaebum laughed.

The whole caravan broke into loud “oohs” and “oh shit hyeong you gonna take that?”

Jinyoung glared, “I’m breaking off our engagement.”

“You wouldn’t,” Jaebum smiled nervously, “Right?”

Jinyoung bitchfaced, “What do you think Jaebs?”

Jaebum frowned and pulled him into the bottom compartment, which was reserved solely for make outs. Everyone groaned, Yugyeom included.

God forbid he and Jungkook ever turned out like that.

_ But wait, we’re not together. _

He smiled and ran a hand over the crystal pendant under his shirt.

  
_ Yet _ . 


	2. What's Your Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Seokmin?”  
> “Yeah?”  
> “Do you just get this feeling that we’re, I dunno, connected…? Somehow?”  
> “Whoa dude,” Seokmin put his hands up, “You’re good looking and all but I don’t swing that way--”  
> “No, not like that,” Jungkook almost snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the stupidity and lack of plot kicks in
> 
> enjoy :)))

_ “Who are you?” the shadow asked. _

_ Jungkook recognized him, his predecessor. One of the many avatars before him. _

_ He replied, “I’m you but better.” _

_ The shadow scoffed, “You think you’re so clever? You know nothing.” _

_ “So I’ve been told,” Jungkook shrugged, “But you can’t say you know everything either huh?” _

_ “You little brat,” The shadow sneered, “I know more than you. I know more of your fate than you will ever.” _

_ “of course you do,” Jungkook rolled his eyes, “Because you’re old and dead. Spirits always think they know more.” _

_ “Ah, so you’ve started having the dreams,” it nodded, “The time is coming then.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ The shadow sighed, “Will you not ask what is coming?” _

_ “It doesn’t matter,” Jungkook replied, “A war of days or something, right?” _

_ “Far worse than you could imagine.” _

_ “You’d be surprised,” Jungkook laughed, “i can be pretty imaginative.” _

_ The shadow sighed again, “You will learn the hard way then, young one.” _

_ “I’m down for that,” Jungkook shrugged, “Can I wake up now? My hyeongs get mad when I oversleep.” _

_ “Yes, yes, I release you.” _

Jungkook’s eyes shot open. It was already light out, which was all he could see through his blurry eyes.

Things cleared, and he could see all the other beds empty, save for Jimin lying on Namjoon. The latter was already awake, one hand holding up a book and the other in Jimin’s hair as he slept soundly on his chest. He turned to Jungkook and smiled in greeting.

_ Still early _ , Namjoon mouthed, because Jimin was a light sleeper,  _ Go back to sleep? _

Jungkook shook his head. Namjoon flashed him a thumbs up before going back to his book and stroking Jimin’s hair.

Jungkook pulled himself out of bed and stepped out onto the porch, breathing in the equals parts shit smelling and fresh air of Ba Sing Se’s upper ring. Their current location is relatively hidden, a cottage in the outskirts, behind the commercial district.

Jin had picked the place, it was secluded, but the bedroom was enough for all seven of them, and the amenities were better than decent.

Yoongi was passed out on a bench to his right, his head against Taehyung’s thigh. Taehyung put down his card deck, smiling.

“Morning Kookie. Jin and Hobi-hyeong are out getting supplies. We’re leaving in the afternoon.”

“Okay,” Jungkook yawned, “Why Yoongi-hyeong out here?”

“The hyeongs tried to drag him with them, but he just fell asleep again,” Taehyung flicked out a card with a cute cartoon sloth on it.  _ A Snoozy Boi, _ it read.

Jungkook laughed, “Can you do a reading for me?”

Taehyung quirked an eyebrow, “Dreams again?”

“Yup.”

“Okay,” Taehyung made a show of flexing his fingers before picking up the deck, “C’mere.”

Jungkook sat on the floor in front of the small end table Taehyung had pulled up. To be honest, he was curious what wpuld happen. But he wasn’t really, he knew it was bad, no matter what. 

He watched as His hyeong did a bunch of fancy card tricks, which were mostly for show. He really just needed to shuffle it a little, but Taehyung’s an extra bitch.

Twelve cards fell neatly onto the end table, even though he only needed three.

Really, really extra.

Taehyung flipped the first one, a narwhal surrounded by rainbows;  _ A Dreamin’ Boi. _

That was clear enough.

He flipped a second, it was a shadow of a curvy girl in a compromising position;  _ A Foreshadowy Boi. _

“That’s not even a boy,” Jungkook blushed.

“But everything’s a boi, my boi,” Taehyung laughed, “It was in your dream, yeah? What did it say?”

“Um, nothing.”

Taehyung snorted, “Bullshit. But whatever, he’ll be back.”

He flipped the third and last one.

_ A Dancing Boi. _

Jungkook turned completely red at the card. The tall, faceless dancer dressed in red and twirling golden silk ribbons.

_ Yugyeom. _

_ The hyeongs didn’t know about him yet. _

“Kookie, you okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks for the reading.”

“But I’m not done...?”

\\\\\

“Hyeong?”

“Yeah Kook?”

“How’d you meet Jin-hyeong?”

They were waiting at the bus stop, just him and Hoseok. They usually traveled in groups of two and three; Namjoon and Taehyung together, Yoongi, Jin and Jimin together (in case Jimin got motion sickness,) and Jungkook and Hoseok together. They tried to avoid traveling as a big group.

Hoseok laughed, “Well, we went to college together. He was older, rich, and popular, and  _ hot _ .”

Jungkook snorted.

“So one day he asked me to fuck him and I was like, ‘okay sure. But can you take me out for dinner first?’ and so we got together.”

“...Just like that?”

“Mhm, how’d you meet yours?”

“My…what?”

Hoseok laughed again, “You thought Jin couldn’t put it together? He dragged you home from every festival drunk and giggling.What’s his name?”

“He’s not my…” Jungkook looked away, “Yugyeom. The pretend avatar of JYP’s Mega Benders Circus.”

“Oh that one,” Hoseok nodded, “He was the most convincing one, I watched on the first day.”

“Oh, yeah him.”

“He was cute. Good job Kookie.”

Jungkook looked up at him in surprise, “I knew him for a week. You’re not mad?”

“I  _ wanted  _ to fuck Jin on the first night,” Hoseok grinned, “You’re fine.”

“Okay,” Jungkook half smiled. 

///

“This train stops near our temporary place,” Namjoon reminded, “It’s a nomad camp cureenlty between the earth and fire nations. We need to be really quiet.”

“It’s supposed to be a calm place,” Yoongi muttered, “The refugees value shit like peace and religion.”

They had met up on the train to the outskirts, which was empty except for them. It was foggy outside, Jungkook couldnt see the landscape, but he felt the earth under the metal of the train; rocky.

“Religion?” Jimin asked.

“They worship the gods of the Pleadis Constellation,” Taehyung said, “Each star is a god for a certain area of life.”

“The Pledis camp,” Hoseok agreed, “I’m friends with one of the priestesses, and they have extra room for us.”

“How do they travel?” Jin asked, “By foot?”

“They have vehicles, but only for the sick and disabled,” Hoseok replied.

The trains break screeched. 

“Two more stops,” Taehyung predicted before the speaker could announce it, “So, maybe another hour?”

“Sounds about right,” Jin nudged Jungkook's knee with his foot, “You can still take a nap, Kookie.”

“Hm?” Jungkook hadn’t realized he was nodding off until his head hit Yoongi’s, “Oh, okay.”

Yoongi shifted so that Jungkook could put his head in his lap, “You better not drool on me.”

Jungkook closed his eyes and felt gimself drift with the clacking of the train tracks.

///

_ “Tell me more about the revolution.” _

_ “What about it?” _

_ “Everything.” _

_ If this bitch really knew his future, how did he not know his past. _

_ He didn’t want to know anyway. _

_ “Namjoon-hyeong started it. He was in university, always knew that people neglected the rights of non benders and mix-bender families. He hated it.” _

_ “Ah, there always has been,” The shadow nodded, “And so?” _

_ “He became this influential speaker guy, who caught the eye of Kim Seokjin, uh thats Jin-hyeong--” _

_ “Yes, yes, I know.” _

_ “Yeah, he was a rich water bending heir who wanted to invest his cause, because he was basically a non bender with his lack of training. The moment Jin graduated they formed a group of activists for that shit that escalated into a revolution. The others joined and now we’re here.” _

_ “Tell me, do you know why it came to this?” _

_ “The rights? Bender supremacists, I guess,” Jungkook shrugged, “Why, does that have anything to do with the prophecy?” _

_ “Oh, now you wish to know?” _

_ “No,” Jungkook huffed, “But I have a feeling I need to.” _

_ “Well, I cannot tell you.” _

_ “Are you fucking ser--” _

_ “But you will have someone who can.” _

_ “...Taehyung?” _

_ “He can only tell you so much. And he is not one of them.” _

_ “Are you saying you dragged me here to say you can’t say anything?”  _

_ “I can say this, your answers lie ahead.” _

_ “You don’t actually know anything, do you?” _

_ “They call for you.” _

_ “You fucking fake--” _

_ The world was starting to suck him back to reality. But he didn’t want to wake up, not yet. _

_ Not when he had no idea what would happen. _

_ \\\\\ _

“Time to get up, Kook.”

Jungkook shot awake, ramming into Yoongi face-first. Stupid dreams never let him wake up peacefully. 

“My fucking jaw,” Yoongi compalined, rubbing his chin.

“What jaw though,” Hoseok snorted.

“Sorry,” Jungkook pinched his nose to make sure it wasn’t bleeding.

“That dream guy again?” Taehyung nodded, “Did it say anything this time?”

“Dream guy?” Namjoon leaned towards him, “As in, a spirit?”

“Of the previous avatar,” Jungkook said, “And it said that it couldn’t say anything.”

“That’s helpful,” Jimin laughed.

The train brakes screeched again, this tiem louder and more annoying, and they all turned to look out the window.

“No wonder thia ride was such a headache,” Hoseok clapped Jimin on the shoulder, “Look at all that land.”

Rocks.

Rocks as far as they eye could see, hard as boners and pointy as pencils. Beyond that was just fog upon more layers of fog.

Jimin groaned, “Ugh, I can’t do that shit.”

“You’ll be fine,” Yoongi grunted, “Let’s get it over with.”

\\\\\

There were people on the horizon.

He didn’t know if they were real, but he could swear there were silhouettes somewhere just out of his line of sight.

Jungkook felt like they were being followed.

He said as much to Taehyung, and he followed his gaze and shrugged.

“I don’t think its dangerous. Yet. So it’s not a problem.”

“Yet.”

“Exactly,” Taehyung smiled, “What’s coming will come, no stopping it.”

“We’re close,” Hoseok calles to the back of the group.

“Wait,” Yoongi sniffed, “So you guys smellt hat?”

Jungkook sniffed, “Smoke. Smoke means fire.”

“Firebenders,” Jin muttered.

“...Or just a bunch of guys with torches.”

Jungkook whioped around, drawing air in a sharp jet.

The guy carrying his torch jumped back as his torch was snuffed out. The guy beside him flicked a flame that Jungkook barely dodged. Jimin jumped in front of him, throwing water from the moisture in the air. 

“Jimin don’t--”

Another guy threw a gust at both of them, knockig them back in a blur of fog and dust.

“Oh, we’re fighting now? Ok--”

“Chan stay out of this.”

The firebender conjured another ball of fire and lobbed it past him and Jimin. Jungkook was dimly aware of his hyeongs yelling, and of the other people slowly outnumbering them.

But he couldn’t see through the fog. And the ground was too uneven for him to root himself.

_ It will be clear soon. _

He tried to get up as a rock flew their way, just as Jimin tried to trip an incoming airbender. He slipped on the flick of water, the rocky ground rushed to meet his head.

_ Their future is your destiny. _

Then everything went blank.

///

_ “Hey, can you hear me?” _

_ It was a dream. Of course it was. But the voice wasnt the same, it was different. Happier, and younger. _

_ It wasn’t a spirit, Jungkook could see him too clearly. _

_ “Hi, you’re Jungkook right?” _

_ Jungkook stopped, “Who are you?” _

_ The guy smiled, “I’m Seokmin.” _

_ “You’re one of the people who attacked us,” Jungkook narrowed his eyes, “Why are you in my dream?” _

_ “I honestly don’t know man. You just got knocked out in the fight, and suddenly I was here too.” _

_ “I got knocked out? Damn, that’s embarassing.” _

_ “Not as embarassing as me. I think I literally passed out in one of your hyeong’s arms or something.” _

_ Jungkook laughed, “Okay, that’s pretty bad.” _

_ “Sorry for ths fight, by the way. Minghao was just trying to defend Mingyu. He thought you were gonna fight.” _

_ “Sorry, it was an impulse.” _

_ “It’s okay,” Seokmin shrugged, “It means you’re a pretty good fighter, huh?” _

_ “Yeah, when I don’t slip on rocks anyway.” _

_ Seokmin smiled back. Jungkook liked his smile in a very no-homo way,it was just nice to look at. _

_ The spirit’s voice echoed in his head, almost alarm-like; _ One of them. Your answers lie ahead.

_ “Hey, Seokmin?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Do you just get this feeling that we’re, I dunno, connected…? Somehow?” _

_ “Whoa dude,” Seokmin put his hands up, “You’re good looking and all but I don’t swing that way--” _

_ “No, not like that,” Jungkook almost snorted, “I just get these dreams a lot, from the previous--uh, spirits. Something about someone else’s future being linked to my--” _

_ “Destiny?” Seokmin laughed, “Yeah, I get that in ym dreams too, but reversed, from the previous avatar,” Seokmin blinked, “Oh so you must be the new avatar?” _

_ “Yeah,” Seokmin talked a lot, which was good. Jungkook was too confused to say much. _

_ “Okay, cool. So once we wake up I’ll show you around Pledis. And I think you’ll actually like Mingyu and Minghao.” _

_ “Okay,” Jungkook smiled, “Cool.” _

///

Jungkook’s eyes opened slowly. There was dimmed sunlight coming thrwough slivers of what looked like a tent canvas

There was a guy standing in the corner, who turned around when he heard him shift on the mattress.

“Hey, you’re awake,” the guy smiled, “Don’t worry, this is a Pledis tent.”

It was the guy with the torch, “You’re Mingyu?”

“Uh, yeah, how did you--”

“Seokmin told me. In my dream awhile ago.”

“Of course he did,” Mingyu laughed, “Look, let’s just forget awhile ago even happened, okay? Does anything hurt?”

“Um, my head.”

“Well yeah you knocked it on a rock. But it isn’t cracked so that’s nice. Anything else?”

“Well, my hand--ow!” Jungkook yelped as Mingyu pressed his palm.

“It’s sprained. We’ve got salve for that. What else?”

“That’s it.”

“Stay here, I’ll get you the salve.”

“Thank you.”

“Least I could do after my boyfriend tried to beat you up. Be right back.”

Jungkook nodded, then let his head back onto the pillow and stared up at the canvas. The lights filtered weirdly, in soft shades of pink and blue instead of a white or yellow. It was calming.

The tent flapped open again, and Seokmin peeked in, smiling, “Hi, just got up,how are you feeling?”

_ Your answers lie ahead. _

“Better, I guess,” Jungkook smiled.


	3. Things Like This Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its different for you,” Mingyu crossed his arms, “You’re with the revolution. You can fight, you can run and get away with it because no one can track you down,” Mingyu gestured at himself and his campmates, “We can barely defend ourselves. And if we get in trouble, they can find us and track us. We can’t bring the trouble to Pledis--”  
> “Isn’t that what we are,” Minghao mumbled, “People who ran and got away with it.”  
> Mingyu had to pause at that, “It’s not that simple Hao, just close your eyes for a bit.”  
> “Hmm,” Minghao’s eyes were lidded no as he looked at him, “I think we should go.”  
> “I--”  
> “I’ll protect you.”

“Minki hyeong do we have anymore of the--”

“Mint-basil paste?” Minki looked down at his clipboard, “Nope, just the leaves.”

“Can I make my own?”

“When have I ever stopped you?” Minki smirked, “Just try not to burn any Cannabis this time.”

“I swear that was Siyeon--”

“It’s OK, don’t really care. Bye bye.”

The apothecary tent flapped closed, and Mingyu sat down in front of the herbs case and got to work. He shoved the mortar and pestle out of another box and--

“Fuck!”

The foldable table’s leg collapsed, sending the tools rollig to the floor and and cracking the mortar in half.

“Shit,” Mingyu hissed, dropped his handful of herbs back into the case.

Minki wasn’t goig to kill him, probably, but they only had one set of it left thanks to Jeonghyun. Now he was fucked.

The tent flapped open, “Are you okay?”

Minghao.

Of course it was Minghao.

“What are you doing here?” Mingyu sighed.

Minghao’s face was blank, “I was passing by. Heard something break--”

“Following me around isn’t a substitute for an apology.”

“I’m not sorry for defending you, I can’t apologize if I’d do it over amd over again,” Minghao said it flatly, like it wasn’t the sweetest thing anyone had said to Mingyu all day.

But it was.

Mingyu felt his cheeks heating, “It’s not that! It’s…Jungkook, the fucking avatar, got a concussion because you started a fight, whether you meant to or not. It was unecessary.”

“They fought back.”

“I know! I know I’m not mad at you I’m just…” Mingyu huffed, “I’m not mad at you, okay?”

“I know,” the corner of Minghao’s mouth tilted upward, “We’ve been walking for days. You’re just tired.”

Mingyu groaned, “Gods yeah I am. This new war bullshit is stressing me out. And now we’re housing the fucking revolution and I couldn’t sleep last night thinking about it and Wonu didn’t want to turn off the fucking light--”

“Okay, okay,” Minghao came and sat down in front of him, “Stop freaking out. Just tell me what to do.”

“What to…” Mingyu blinked back down at the mortar, “Right. Could you find me a really sturdy bowl or something. And maybe a new dropper?”

Minghao half smiled and squeezed his hand, “Sure.”

///

“Hey Jungkook--fuck.”

“What?”

“He’s gone.”

Minghao came into the tent beside him. In front of them the sockbed was empty, but Jungkook’s shoes and socks were still beside it.

“Shitshitshit,” Mingyu muttered, because the revolution wasn’t as chill as Minki. They were really going to kill him.

Minghao tapped his elbow, “I’m sure he’s just around the camp. Maybe he’s with his hyeongs.”

“Is Gukkie awake?”

They turned to see two of the revolution heads standing outside the tent , smiling.

“Uh, Jimin and Taehyung right?” Mingyu smiled tightly, “Um, Jungkook’s not here--”

“He’s just around camp,” Minghao shrugged, “Seokmin’s giving him a tour.”

“Oh,” One of them nodded, Taehyung maybe, “He’d like that.”

“He’s feeling better, though?” The other, Jimin, asked.

“Yeah,” Mingyu nodded, “Not even an ache.”

“OK thank you,” Jimin smiled, a Godsdamn eyesmile, “Just tell him we’ll be in the leaders’ tent.”

“Sure thing.”

The tent flaped closed, and they both waited until the footsteps faded.

Mingyu whipper around, “Why did you say that?”

“It’s probably true,” Minghao hummed, “When Seokmin woke up, he was talking about how cool Jungkook was, something about future?”

“Okay,” Mingyu took a deep breath, “We need to find them.”

“We will,” Minghao tapped him on the elbow again, “Don’t worry.”

///

“Was I supposed to have seen them?” Jun smirked, “Thought you were responsible for them.”

“Sure,rub it in even harder,” Mingyu crossed his arms, “It was a yes or no question.”

“No, I haven’t seen them.”

///

“We are gonna get executed for losing the maknae of the revolution.”

“Don’t be like that,” Minghao sighed, “He’s probably fine.”

They’d asked a grand total of four people. None of them knew.

He was going to kill Seokmin.

“Hey guys.”

“Seokmin oh my Gods,” Mingyu almost yelled, “Oh my Gods.”

“Uh, hi,” Jungkook waved smally.

“I took him om a tour,” Seokmin smiled.

“What the stars were you thinking?” Mingyu snapped, “You guys were gone so long we thought you went missing! I--”

“You thought they were missing,” Minghao half smiled, “Told you it was nothing.”

Seokmin laughed, “Oh yeah, Jungkook, this is Minghao.”

“Oh, you’re uh,” Jungkook cleared his throat, “Sorry about awhile ago.”

“He should be apologizing,” Mingyu nidged Minghao in the ribs.

“I was just trying to protect him,” Minghao looked at Mingyu,then Jungkook, “You get it right?”

Mingyu smacked him slightly, but Jungkook just laughed, “Yeah, I get it.”

It was a cute laugh. 

///

The campfire that night was especially interesting. The Bangtan revolution were a new addition, sitting scattered among Pledis leaders, priestesses and the normal ranks, since Jungkook was now sitting with Mingyu, Seokmin, and Minghao.

Minghao had ate a lot a dinner, so at that point he was already noddig off, leaning heavily on Mingyu’s shoulder, but still laughing drunkenly to every other joke.

Mingyu didn’t mind at all. It was cold, Minghao was cute, and he appreciated he extra warmth.

The leaders were makig announcements; “Tomorrow we will continue our travel accroos the rocklands, and stop outside the blrders of the fire nation.”

“Why outside?” Seokmin asked.

“There’s no way the fire nation would let a camp of refugees in,” Mingyu pointed out, “We might cause trouble.”

Jungkook leaned forward “...So, you guys aren’t going in?”

“Why would we go in?”

Jungkook and Seokmin exchanged galnces.

“Well, there’s this circus I was planning to see,” Jungkook’s eyes brightened, “They’re really good fakebenders, their effects are almost real.” 

“JYP’s Master Benders,” Seokmin nodded.

“Do your hyeongs know you’re going to watch?” Mingyu asked, “Going there seems…”

“Dangerous,” Minghao mumbled, his breath ticklig against Mingyu’s neck.

“Well,” Jungkook’s eyes were still lit up, but they had a darker glint to them, “No, they don’t know I’m going. But if you guys wanna come…”

“No, no way.”

“Mingyu, think about it,” Seokmin moved closer to Jungkook, “We’ve traveled all around the nations and we’ve never actually been in one.”

“Safety is good, but sometimes it’s not completely worth it,” Jungkook added.

“Its different for you,” Mingyu crossed his arms, “You’re with the revolution. You can fight, you can run and get away with it because no one can track you down,” Mingyu gestured at himself and his campmates, “We can barely defend ourselves. And if we get in trouble, they can find us and track us. We can’t bring the trouble to Pledis--”

“Isn’t that what we are,” Minghao mumbled, “People who ran and got away with it.”

Mingyu had to pause at that, “It’s not that simple Hao, just close your eyes for a bit.”

“Hmm,” Minghao’s eyes were lidded no as he looked at him, “I think we should go.”

“I--”

“I’ll protect you.”

Mingyu thought that wouldn’t work on him. It wasn’t a valid assurance coming from someone half asleep on his shoulder.

But it did.

“At least think about it,” Seokmin insisted.

Jungkook pursed his lips, “And we’re not forcing you, okay? It’s just…it would be fun.”

“It would,” Mingyu nodded, “I’ll think about it.”

All he could think about was Minghao, twitching a little, but otherwise he was still, and soft and warm. He was breathing lightly up his Adam’s apple. He was smiling a little, and Mingyu was smiling way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the worldbuilding of this shit is an insult to atla tbh i made up most of this bullshit be the original universe was not benders just random magic without rules


	4. Look at Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re meeting with my other friends in the market. Plus two other guys we just met.”  
> Bam raised his eyebrows, “Are either of them good looking, by any chance?”  
> Jungkook shrugged, “I dunno, guess both of them are?” Jungkook glanced at Yugyeom, “Objectively?”  
> Bam nodded, “Nice, nice.”
> 
> Maybe he was getting that blowjob after all.

4: Look at Me Now

“Stop fidgeting,” Jinyoung swatted him, “You’re supposed to listen during the company call.”

“I’m listening,” Bam whined, thinking about which tights he was going to wear later.

Like, the usual span ones are a given. But the sequined ones are itchy and hard to move in, but damn they were nice when he did flips.

“So, for the fire nation shows we’ll drop all the verbal gags and humor,” Jae tapped his clipboard, “To make it classier, the airbenders will perform the silent comedy. We’re dropping Momo and Mina’s act for a simpler one, less controversial. Any suggestions?”

Sana raised her hand, “They can sing that song that everyone knows. The one about the fisherman’s wife.”

“Basic,” Momo snorted.

“They can’t even sing,” Tzuyu added, and Bam yelled put an “OOOH SHIIIIT,” to support her.

“Maybe Tzuyu could do the magic with Momo,” Jihyo smiled, “Mina and I can do that classical piece we’ve been practicing with Youngjae.”

Bam snickered as Youngjae blushed, “I-I didn’t know we were...oh my gosh.”

“Chaeyoung and I Have enough dresses,” Jungyeon nodded to Jae, “It would work.”

“All right that’s settled,” Jae clapped his hands, “Next, Brian the marching band has to come on cue this time. And we can’t pull the trombone shit here.”

“Got it. By the way it’s Young K.”

“Sure thing Brian. Backstage people we’ll have the coordination meeting as soon as we get to the venue. Anything to add, ringmaster?”

“Huh?” JYP, who was previously dozing off, just shrugged, “Yeah, what he said.”

The better Park Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “What about Yugyeom?”

“What about me?” Yugyeom had been spacing out the whole day. When Bam had asked, he just giggled and said, “Jungkook.”

“Oh, we moved his act to the finale with a new routine,” Jae frowned, “I already told him that.”

“He probably forgot,” Jackson laughed, “He’s really out of it today.”

“Am not,” Yugyeom said, hardly noticing that the motion of the caravan had spilled his water into his lap.

They all snickered.

“Anyway, that’s all. Meeting adjourned.”

They all retreated into different parts of the caravan. Bam squeezed onto the bench beside Yugyeom and slinked a leg over his.

“So, Jungkook.”

“Yeah.”

“He’s coming today, huh?”

“Yeah, he wrote last night,” Yugyeok nodded, “And he said he’s brining friends.”

“Oh cool,” Bam kicked his inner shin, “Ey, you seem nervous.”

“Well it’s,” Yugyeom tugged at his hair, “I don’t know, it’s embarrassing. He has friends man.”

“You got friends man,” Bam grinned, “I mean, me, the hyeongs--”

“You’re more like siblings, I didn’t have a choice,” Yugyeom rolled his eyes, “But that’s the problem. Jungkook’s my only friend outside of JYP. How am I gonna talk to his friends? What do I say?”

“You say shit like,” Bam put on his best Yugyeom voice, which was basically a dying chipmunk, “Aye, th’ name’s Yugyeom. Call me Gyeom. Let’s be bros bro.”

“Okay, no one is calling me Gyeom,” Yugyeom laughed, “And I’m not saying bro.”

“Yeah yeah, point is, dude,” Bam threw an arm over his shoulders, “Jungkook likes you. So you do you, simple. And I’ll be there to sell you to the other guys so it’s chill.”

“You’ll--who said you were going?”

“Wasn’t that the whole point of this?”

“I didn’t invite you.”

“Well, I’m inviting myself. Ain’t a party without Bambam man.”

“Jeez,” Yugyeom ran a hand through his hair, “Fine.”

Bam hugged him around the waist, “You’re welcome my dude.”

Yugyeom smiled, “Get off.”

  
  


///

Bam decided to take a breather an hour before show, that way he could shake of his nerves without being in full costume.

That and no self respecting man would talk to Bam in his costume for the night.

Let alone flirt with him.

Speaking of which, there was a guy walking through the backstreet with an acorn pouch across his stomach, and a rectangular wooden box strapped to his back.

His face was hidden under his bucket hat, but his legs looked amazing through his pants. Bam decided he could definitely do worse.

“You don’t look like a firebender,” Bam started. “Or a local.”

The guy turned, blank at first, then smiled, “I’m not,” he tipped his hat, “Just a traveling trader.”

_ Damn what a nice smile _ , “What do you trade, then?”

“Favors,” The man turned his head up,  _ DAMN WHAT A NICE FACE, _ “Meaningful ones usually.”

Bam smiled, "Well, any favors I can do for you?”  _ Nice, nailed it. _

The guy raised an eyebrow, “Well, you could tell me what you are.”

_ What you are _ . Not  _ who _ , so no attachment.  _ Good _ , “Just a street rat looking for some fun. Born and raised in the back alleys of the empire.”

“Sounds familiar,” he gave an elevator look, “A performer too, by the looks of it.”

Looks--Bam glanced down at his feet, he was already wearing the silk, translucent socks under his slippers,  _ Damn _ , “Not much there, though. How’d you recognize them?”

“It’s a famous brand in the business,” He tapped his pouch, “Favors come in all forms.”

Bam hummed, “I think I can do you one more favor.”

The guy laughed and shook his head, “No, that’s not how it works kid. It’s a favor for a favor. Here.”

He dug into his pouch and brought out a small, rough, yellow-white rock attached to a chain. He dropped it into Bam’s palm.

“A necklace?”

“Yep.”

“Is it expensive?”

“Maybe. I wouldn’t sell it if I were you.”

Bam held it up to the sun, it seemed weirdly layered, “You know, I was kind of asking for, a good time, if you get me. Really wasn’t expectig this.”

“Me neither,” The guys shrugged and laughed, “But seeing someone like you on the street was…it brings back memories. Kinda don’t want you getting hurt.” 

That made him feel a little warm, not hot, just warm.

Bam nodded, “I remind you of someone?”

“Someone yeah,” he patted him on the shoulder, “He’s doing pretty well now, climbed up from the streets to the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.”

Bam grinned, “Sounds like a great story.”

“It is,” The man tipped his hat again, “If we meet again I’ll tell you all about it.”

“And some?”

“And some,” he agreed, “Stay safe, and keep that on you. Hopefully my favor pulls through.”

Bam glanced down at the rock, rolling it around in his palm, “So, is this like protection? A symbol or something?”

He looked up but the guy was gone.

Hot stranger giving him a weird rock instead of a blowjob? He figures his afternoon could have been worse.

///

“Dude, what’s with that rock?” Jackson tapped the pendant of the necklace, which was wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“Some dude off the street gave it to me,” Bam shrugged, “I was trying to get a good fire-nation fuck but like, this works too.”

“Who was he?”

“A trader. Didn’t get his name,” Bam smirked, “He thought I was cute I guess.”

“He probably had no taste then,” Mark laughed, “It’s nice though.”

“Are you gonna take it off for the performance?” Dahyun asked.

“I dunno--”

“Dude, don’t,” Jackson said hurriedly, then added, “They go with your socks anyway.”

Bam glanced down at his feet, “Huh, they do.”

///

“Alright, you’re on in two,” Wonpil pursed his lips, “As usual there’s a net down there, but, I dunno, try not to fall either way?”

“Got it man.”

Bam looked out from the dock of the swings. He could see the whole crowd, picking out Yugyeom’s guy. Jungkook was talking to the people seated next to him, which Bam assumed were his friends.

They were all pretty good looking, so Bam figured if he got through this routine alright he was guranteed a good time later.

Dahyun popped out suddenly, walking the tightrope easily, but slipping up on purpose. 

On her third ‘trip up’ Bam took a running start and jumped onto the swing, grinning like crazy.

///

Yugyeom was amazing.

Bam thought the last night of the Earth Festival was the best he’d even seen him. But he did so much better than that. He went so hard so fast, and even when he was off time, the world the just seemd to follow him

He did his hqole routine in a circle of flames and didn’t get burned. The fire around him seemed to dodge whenver he got too close.

At least whenever Bam thought they needed to.

The pyrotechnics died into smoke just in time for Yugyeom to disappear smoothly. People were cheering, but Bam felt they weren’t as loud as they should’ve been. Jungkook and his friends in the stands were losig their minds, getting weird looks from the people around them.

Yugyeom was smiling like crazy, bit almost flopped down once he was backstage. He would’ve face planted if Jaebum hadn’t caught him and dragged him into a chair.

“Dude! DUDE!” Bam yelled, “Bro that was so good that was the best thing you’ve ever done!”

“I was holding my breath the whole time,” Jihyo smiled, “You were amazing.”

“And you didn’t ruin your outfit,”Jungyeon helped Jinyoung peel off Yugyeoms jacket.

“That was great Gyeom,” Jinyoung shrugged, which was high praise from him, “Now sit down and take it easy. You look like you’re going to pass out.”

It was understandable. Yugyeom was basically dancing in the middle of a slow cooking stove.

Yugyeom leaned back and sighed, never dropping his smiled.

“You’re so sweaty man,” Bam slapped him on the arm, “And gross. What’ll Jungkook say?”

///

Jugkook didn’t say anything.

The moment Yugyeom stepped out of the tent he was tackled, almost to the ground. Bam would’ve fought if he hadn’t recognized Jungkook.

“Oh my god Jungkook.”

“Oh my god me? Oh my god you--”

“Oh my god shut up.”

“Oh my god you were amazing--”

Bam cleared his throat, and tried very hard not to laugh.

Very hard.

“Oh um,” Jungkook’s neck went as pink as Yugyeom’s ears, “Sorry.”

Bam was still trying, “Jungkook, right? I’m Bambam.”

Jungkook looked at his outstretched hand and tensed.

“He’s basically my brother,” Yugyeom sighed, “He insisted on coming along.”

Jungkook seemed to snap out of it and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you. We’re meeting with my other friends in the market. Plus two other guys we just met.”

Bam raised his eyebrows, “Are either of them good looking, by any chance?”

Jungkook shrugged, “I dunno, guess both of them are?” Jungkook glanced at Yugyeom, “Objectively?”

Bam nodded, “Nice, nice.”

Maybe he was getting that blowjob after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the bullshit end of this fucking fic! holy shit some of this is actually nicer shit that i can write rn but lmao this fic's ship has sailed and i needed to let the idea die somehow. and if it adds to this in any way   
> nct 97 line were supposed to be fire nation ahaha
> 
> hope u enjoy this shitstorm either way?

**Author's Note:**

> will keep editing as i post bec lmao no beta here! feel free to comment lol


End file.
